Benutzer Diskussion:Jadekaiser/1AV
S'o, nun habe ich bei mir radikal aufgeräumt, war viel Arbeit aber wahrscheinlich weniger wenn ich jeden alten Artikel umständlich hätte bearbeiten müssen. Jetzt ist bezüglicher meiner Artikel klarschiff, wie man auch sagt;-) Jetzt kann ich mich ganz in Ruhe meiner neuen Story zuwenden;-) '''''Etwas das mich wirklich anspornt;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:24, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Partnerwikis Hi Jade, ich wollte fragen, ob das ToWFF und das Spore-Wiki Partnerwikis sein könnten. [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 16:47, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gerade, wo wir dabei sind, könnte mein "Smallville-Wiki" auch zu den Partnerwikis hinzugefügt werden? Aber das stört mich nicht, wenn du dagegen bist! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 17:52, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Meine Disku Ich hab mir in den Versionen mal deinen Beitrag durchgelesen und finde es ehrlich gesagt total übertrieben was du mir vorwirfst. Ich habe keinen neuen Berater oder sowas in der Art. Ich weiß nicht mal wie du darauf kommst, aber ich schätze du meinst Neramo. Nur zu deiner Information: Er ist KEIN Berater von mir. Die Spezialseiten waren mir schon im WNFF ein Dorn im Auge, aber ich war immer zu faul etwas dagegen zu tun. Es ist nun mal so, dass ein ordentliches Wiki auch... naja, es muss ordentlich sein und dieses Kriterium erfüllt dieses Wiki auf keinen Fall mehr. Ich habe nie von dir verlangt, dass du deine Seiten löschen musst und ich habe auch nie von dir verlangt, dass du alles sofort machst. Ich hab alle Seiten, die ich von dir gefunden habe, sofort in deine Kategorie eingeordnet, damit du einen so guten Überblick wie möglich hast. Ich hab gewusst, dass es wohl etwas länger bei dir dauern wird, weil du einfach eine riesige Menge an Artikeln hast, aber dagegen hab ich nie etwas gesagt. Ich hab dir lediglich gesagt, was tu tun solltest damit du mir bei der Aufräumaktion helfen kannst. Was war daran falsch? Ich habe mich extra darauf konzentriert erst ein Mal alle ungebrauchten Beiträge von Inaktiven Benutzern zu löschen, weshalb ich deine Artikel auch mit Stubs versehen habe. Und jetzt zum Schluss noch: Neramo hat mir nie gesagt, dass ich es tun sollte. Das einzige, das aus seiner Richtung kam war, dass das ToWFF in GS versinkt, aber das habe ich schon von vielen Quellen gehört und es ist mir auch selber aufgefallen. Wenn du jetzt immer noch meinst dir einen Berater aus den Benutzern holen zu müssen, dann tu das. Wenigstens weiß ich, dass ich nichts falsch gemacht habe. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 16:34, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich allerdings schon. I'ch hätte damals bevor die erste Aufräumaktion begonnen hat, mit dem Wiki hier abschließen sollen. Das hätte mir wohl viel Ärger erspart. Das bezieht jetzt auch andere Diskus mit ein, unter anderem die wo es um die Verschmelzung mit anderen Wikis ging. Gab glaube ich drei oder vier dieser Diskussionen. Immer blieb ich, immer verteidigte ich dieses Wiki. Und wo für? N'''ur so neben bei, ich wollte diese Diskussion nicht hier austragen. Aus welchem Grund habe ich sie wohl entfernt und dir eine Mail geschickt? Ach Egal, so wie es aussieht macht es für mich keinen Sinn mehr in diesem Wiki überhaupt noch irgend etwas zu machen. Ich habe versuchten guten Willen zu zeigen und erreichte damit nur das Gegenteil. ''S'o wie es aussieht, werden aktive Autoren nicht benötigt, nur Fehlerjäger. Wenn dem so ist und so ist es wohl, dann ziehe ich mich jetzt ganz aus dem Wiki zurück bevor ich noch mehr Schaden anrichte. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:05, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Schon wieder nimmst du es persönlich. Natürlich sind aktive Benutzer nötig, aber Artikel, die nicht mehr gebraucht werden oder von inaktiven Benutzern sind braucht man doch nicht mehr, oder? Und du warst mit der neuen Stub-Regelung einverstanden, also darfst du dich jetzt nicht darüber beschweren, dass du ein paar deiner Artikel, die unter die Kategorie Stub vielen, löschen musstest. Wenn du nicht willst, dass hier aufgeräumt wird kannst du hier gerne im Müll versinken. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:11, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) '''''Ja, das tue ich. A'ber was anderes, warum haben wir jetzt diese komische neue Optik? Ich kann nicht mehr Löschen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:14, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) 1. Ich finde das echt kindisch von dir, Jadek, dass du gehst! DU bist ADMIN, du kannst das Wiki aufräumen und zusammen mit Bima geht es viel schneller! 2. Dies ist Wikias blöder neuer Look: Geh auf "Einstellungen", dann auf "Skin" und wähle "Monaco" aus, dann haben wir unser alten Wiki wieder! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 17:18, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) I'''ch komme mit Bima nicht mehr klar, es macht keinen Sinn mehr einen Schlichtungsversuch zu starten. Bevor er geht, gehe ich. Denn er hat 100 mal mehr Ahnung als ich. Und wenn ich gehe, ist das kein besonders großer Verlust. ''U'nd das es kindisch ist:-/?? Ja, in gewisser Weise schon. Aber ich möchte meine Ruhe haben und die finde ich in diesem Wiki nicht mehr. Und werde sie auch nicht mehr finden. D'''er Spass hier zu schreiben ist nicht mehr vorhanden, leider. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:23, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Na gut, es ist deine Entscheidung! Tschüss, Jadekaiser! Es war eine tolle Zeit mit dir... Er ist ja Admin, brauchen wir eigentlich einen Ersatz für ihn? Ich denke nicht, oder? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 17:25, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) '''''Mhmm, warte mal;-) G'anz gehen, ne, passt mir nicht;-) Aber ich werde meinen Posten als Leiter und Admin abgeben. Ich möchte hier nur noch ein User sein. Wie alle anderen auch;-) Also solltet ihr für meine Stellen, welche ich diese Tage aufgeben werde, einen Ersatz suchen. Ich ziehe das Dasein als ganz normaler Autor vor, dann finde ich vielleicht auch wieder Spass am Schreiben und meine Ruhe;-)--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:32, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das kannst du gerne tun, aber die falschen Links müssen trotzdem entfernt werden. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:36, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) D'''as ist dann nicht mehr ganz so schlimm, denn es dürften kaum noch Artikel aus meinem Altbestand exestieren. Wenn ja, dann stelle ich den Löschantrag. Ich möchte nur noch die neuen Artikel behalten. Wenn ich mich jetzt nicht täusche, müsste ich die meisten bereits gelöscht haben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:39, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Moc des monats ich währe froh wenn du vür meinen moc stimmen würdest[[Benutzer:Ackar97|'''''Ackar]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Ackar97|''97]] 13:48, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) 1. Er stimmt nicht ab, das schrieb er schon X-mal. 2. Zu der Diskussion oben: Meiner Meinung nach sieht das nach Selbstbemittleidigung aus, und das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Wenn du den Posten als Admin und Leiter nicht mehr haben möchtest, schreib das, aber streite nicht mit ihm, das hilft eh nichts. Ich finde es allerdings gut, das du hier Autor bleibst. Meiner Meinung nach kann Bima wieder der Leiter werden, er ist der Gründer und versteht sich mit den Codes. Außerdem ist er wohl am längsten hier :D Ich finde allerdings nicht, das wir dann einen neuen Admin brauchen. Wenn dieser Crash74 zurückkommt, läuft schon alles. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:59, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich gebe Viro in allen Punkten Recht! Ich denke auch nicht, dass wir einen dritten Admin brauchen, aber die beiden werden es uns schon sagen, wenn sie einen brauchen! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 10:15, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Dein Artkel des Jahres wurde gelöscht! Vllt könnte man es irgendwie regeln, dass er doch dableibt, ich meine ja nur! Und hast du bemerkt, dass durch das Löschen deiner vielen Seiten deine Bearbeitungszahl astronomisch gesunken ist? Von über 12.000 auf knapp die Hälfte: 6300! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 10:15, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ist doch eigentlich auch egal, wer achtet denn noch darauf, wer bei Top-Benutzer der Beste ist? Das war vor einem Jahr so... 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 10:32, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) 'I'''ch stimme nicht mehr ab. Als der Beschluss gefasst wurde zwei der Abstimmungen zu erhalten hatte ich bereits gesagt das ich keinen Einwände dagegen habe, aber mich ansonsten aus den Abstimmungen raus halte. Hat jetzt nichts mit dem aktuellen Kram zu tun;-) Bei allen Belangen die mit Abstimmungen zu tun haben, wendet euch an Bima und Crash74. Wenn es rein nach mir ginge gebe es diese Abstimmungen auch nicht mehr, denn ich halte nichts mehr von solchen Wettbewerben. I'ch habe die alten Artikel von mir gelöscht weil ich sonst zu viele Seiten hätte korrigieren müssen. Und bereits nach dem ich an den ersten alten Artikeln Änderungen vornahm, traf ich den Entschluss mich meiner alten Seiten zu entledigen. Neben dem Tatbestand der vielen Korrekturen, die ich nicht machen wollte kam noch hinzu, das manche der betroffenen Artikel in ihrer Form nicht zu dem Regeln passten aber in der Story hätten so bleiben müssen wie sie waren. Und zu den meisten alten Artikeln hatte und habe ich jegliche Bezüge verloren. Dies alles sind auch Gründe der Massenlöschung gewesen;-) '''''Um es noch einmal zu betonen;-) D'en Druck, welchen ich verspürte als ich alle meine Artikel hätte verbessern müssen, kommt nicht von Bima. In der tat hat er mir keine Fristen zu den Änderungen gesetzt. Der Druck kam aus mir selbst, als ich mir bewusst wurde wie viele Artikel von mir betroffen waren. So traf ich selbst die Entscheidung mich aller Altlasten zu entledigen und mich dann, wenn alles erledigt ist mich mit vollem Elan meiner neuen Story zuwenden zu können;-'') 'U'''nd noch lege ich meinen Posten nicht ab;-) Erst wenn meine Artikel restlos geprüft und dann angepasst oder gelöscht sind, plane ich den geordneten Rückzug aus meinen Ämtern. '' '''Wenn ich bis dahin meine Meinung nicht doch noch geändert habe, man weiß ja nie;-) D'as meine Aktivitätszahlen jetzt arg geschmälert aussehen, habe ich bemerkt;-) Es stört mich aber nicht wirklich;-) ''Zitat; "Meiner Meinung nach sieht das nach Selbstbemittleidigung aus, und das ist wirklich nicht nötig."'' E'''s sieht in der Tat so aus, aber ist es nicht. Ich war nur sauer und zu gleich etwas besorgt. Auch wenn es so den Eindruck macht als ob ich mein Leiden im Mittelpunkt sah, dem ist nicht so. Denn ich habe kein Selbstmitleid notwendig. Mehr möchte ich nicht mehr zu dieser Angelegenheit sagen, denn es war bereits ein Fehler sie hier in dem Wiki / Bimas Disku zu schreiben. ''H'ätte ich es von Anfang an richtig begonnen, wäre dieses Chaos wohl gar nicht erst entstanden. Dieses Problem hat seinen Ursprung also nicht so wie es jetzt aussieht. Unter anderen Umständen hätte im Wiki keiner von der Disku mit bekommen, so hatte ich es eigentlich geplant. Aber es verläuft eben nicht immer alles so wie es soll und zieht schon mal unnötige Erscheinungen mit sich. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 14:11, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) '''''Wichtig;-) S'o damit ihr die ersten Entscheidungen erfährt;-) Ich werde beide Posten, den Admin und Leiter nicht aufgeben. Ich werde sie beibehalten. Das ich jetzt gerade inaktiv wirkte soll jetzt keine Abschreckung sein;-) Schreibe später auf jeden Fall weiter;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:07, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Artikel Zu dem Artikel "Das dritte Jahr, "Ein zerknülltes Stück Papier"." -> Bitte nicht mehr löschen, das ist der Artikel des Jahres und der sollte schon im Wiki bleiben. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 12:28, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) '''''Ok, ich verschone ihn;-) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 12:32, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bimas Diskussion Ich habe es nicht ignoriert. Ich frage mich nur, warum ich wieder eine lange Antwort schreiben sollte, du sie wieder zerlegst und es ewig so weitergeht. SO kommt man zu keiner Lösung. sagen wir einfach, dass ich eszur Kenntnis genommen habe und beenden wir das Thema. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:28, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) D'as Probleme was mich immer noch wurmt ist einfach das du mich für etwas verantwortlich machst für das ich nichts kann. Ich weiß noch nicht mal welche Leute damals deine Geschichten auf Rechtschreibfehlern ansprachen. Und warum du ihnen damals nicht Paroli geboten hast. Falls du es noch wissen solltest sag mir es, dann kann ich es für dich eventuell mal nachholen;-). Weil ich im Traum nicht auf die Idee käme so etwas zu tun. Warum denn auch? ;-) '''''Aber wieso muss ich jetzt darunter leiden weil man dich damals auf so etwas ansprach? Ich bin kein Rechtschreibexperte;-), ich hatte in Deutsch wenn ich mich recht erinnere nie besser als eine 3-. I'ch habe damals beträchtlich mehr geschrieben als heute. Und ich habe wirklich nur an die Story Inhalte gedacht. Das war keine Rechtschreibschwäche sondern eher die Faulheit vernünftig Korrektur zu lesen und dann die Storys einstellen. Ich dachte damals möglichst viel und schnell schreiben zu müssen. Heute weiß ich das es nicht wirklich sinnvoll war. D'''as ist eigentlich alles was ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen kann und möchte;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 14:04, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) 1. Das mit den Bewertungen waren nur ein Teil. 2. Das mit der 3- merkt man :P 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 14:39, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) I'''ch habe Diktate gehasst;-) Und Aufsätze um so lieber geschrieben;-) ''U'nd eine 3- ist eine ganz akzeptable Note mit der man gut leben kann;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 14:51, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Off-Topic: Ich mochte Diktate ganz gerne, aber Aufsätze habe ich schon immer gelierbt (also kreatives Schreiben, nicht diese dummen Analysen...) Back to Topic [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:00, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Neue Unterschrift;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Jo, das ist echt mal so richtich Krass Alder!']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Jo ne! Dat is Cool Alder!']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 01:47, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Dat is krass Alder!']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Wat issen mit dich denn los?']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 01:51, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Faszination Fantasy ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Schrecken der Analyse!']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 01:56, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 02:08, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Nummer 1 und 2 finde ich -ganz ehrlich- grässlich von der Wortwahl. Nummer 3 ist schon besser, passt auch besser zu dir, der Piranha gefällt mir aber auch. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 13:42, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wenn hier schon abgestimmt wird: Ich finde alle vier nicht so gut... Allerdings gefällt mir die rote Kombo. Vielleicht solltest du einen anderen (eventuell auch deinen jetzigen) Text nehmen, aber in rot! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 13:46, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Da hast du recht! Jadeks jetzige ist am besten, die solltest du behalten oder vllt eine andere, etwas bessere aussuchen. Aber bitte keine, die so wie die ersten beiden sind, ist aber nur ein Ratschlag, wenn dir sowas gefällt, ist es dir überlassen. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 14:06, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) D'''ie ersten drei hätte ich auch nicht genommen;-) So verrückt bin ich nicht;-) ''I'ch habe nur mit irgendwelchen Dialegten / Slangs experimentiert und kam zu den gleichen Aussagen wie ihr;-) '''''Nummer 1 und 2 finde ich -ganz ehrlich- grässlich von der Wortwahl. J'ap! Wollte auch nur mal wissen wie solche Sprüche als Unterschrift wirken. Und ich kann ehrlich nicht ganz Nachvollziehen warum z. B. Arel so etwas tun konnte und Technomaster ganze Texte in so einem Still schreiben kann;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 09:58, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Die Pirahna-Unterschrift passt gut zu deinem neuen Profilbild! Und nun ja, jeder ist von der Wortwahl her anders, selbst wenn ich auch nicht verstehen kann, wie man die schönen Klänge unserer Sprache in sowas verwandeln kann... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 10:21, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) J'''a, das verstehe ich auch nicht, aber durch die Hip Hop / Rap Scene passiert es halt. Viele verzerren die deutsche Sprache in eine neue wasweisich für eine Sprachmischung. Deshalb höre ich kein Hip Hop;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Piranha]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:34, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich höre zwar Hip-Hop, aber nur "gute" Bands, wie Fanta4 oder Thomas D, die die deutsche Sprache nicht sinnlos zerstückeln... Außerdem mag ich Deutsch zu gerne, um es zu versauen! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 10:37, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich höre zwar gar keine "Musik on heute", aber ich stimme dir zu! Deutsch ist eine sehr schöne Sprache meinerseits, bloß die dumme Jugend von heute versaut sie, anstatt sie mit ihrem schönem Klang zu sprechen... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 10:48, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was du mit "Musik (v?)on heute" meinst, aber bevor hier ein falscher Eindruck entsteht: Ich höre keinesfalls diesen ganzen (entschuldigt den Ausdruck) Mainstream-Mist. Ich höre zwar vereinzelt Hip-Hop, aber der Schwerpunkt meiner Musik liegt auf Neue deutsche Härte, Mittelalter-Rock und solchen Sachen. [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 10:54, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) '''''Zitat; a'ber der Schwerpunkt meiner Musik liegt auf Neue deutsche Härte, Mittelalter-Rock und solchen Sachen. D'''ann ist unser Musikgeschmak sich nicht ganz so unähnlich;-) Ich höre ausschlioeßlich Symphonic Metall, harten Deutschrock und vereinzelten Mittelalter-Rock. Aber die meisten Bands die ich höre singen auf englisch;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Piranha]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 11:04, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Also ich höre nur Klassik und Hymnen, die Musik von heute mag ich nicht, vorallem Rock, das sind nur wilde Klänge... Klassik ist eine Komposition von tollen, melodischen Tönen, aber jeder Musikgeschmack ist anders... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:07, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich höre Alternative Rock und Heavy Metal, wobei ich den Alternative vorziehe. Ich höre nur englischsprachige Bands, Deutsch hebe ich mir für den Alltagsgebrauch auf. [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 11:19, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaube, ich bin hier der einzige, der Klassik und Hymnen mag... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:23, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ok, ich vergaß oben zu schreiben das ich auch Soundtracks höre. Z. B. solche wie von Star Wars oder Fluch der Karibik;-) Und dieses Symphonic Metall ist eine Mischung aus Metall und Klassik. Und das; '''vorallem Rock, das sind nur wilde Klänge...' ist zu mindest in einigen Punkten wirklich so. Es gibt nicht sehr viele Rock Gruppen die wirklich gute Musik machen. Aber hier kommt auch wieder dein Zitat;'' '''''aber jeder Musikgeschmack ist anders... Z'um tragen. Mit dem du absolut recht hast;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 11:25, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Stimmt, Filmmusik höre ich auch, vorallem Star Wars und Indiana Jones! John Williams (der beide Synfonien komponierte) hat echt was tolles gemacht! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:31, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) D'''as sprichts du eine wahres Wort;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Piranha]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 11:41, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Du bist nicht der einzige, der das mag. Ich finde, Für Elise ist das Lied schlechthin. Mein Musikgeschmack liegt auf den Klassik-Chor-Pop verbindungen von Globus. link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 12:14, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Kann ich noch irgendwas an meinem Atlas-Moc ändern? Atlas1.JPG|Atlas Atlas2.JPG|Atlas PS: Lösch mal bitte dieses Softpornobild von Ottomaniaclink=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 18:51, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) '''''Was für ein Softpornobild von Ottomaniac??? D'ie Moc in der Diashow hat nichts anstößiges. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:59, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Das Oben-Ohne Bild von Ottomaniac, Siehe diese Dame. Und die Moc ist meine, du solltest mir sagen, was noch zu verbessern ist. link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 19:02, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) S'''ein Bild ist weg, es existiert nicht mehr hier im Wiki. ''D'ie Moc an sich sieht richtig gut aus. Das Farbchema gefällt mir und auch ihr Aufbau. Das einzige was ich nicht so gut finde ist seine Waffe. Das liegt jetzt aber daran dass ich diese beiden Klingen von Mata Nui so wie so nicht mag. Bautechnisch gesehen macht die Waffe einen guten Eindruck und sieht solide aus. Dazu auch respekteinflösend und Gefährlich. So wie Waffen aussehen sollten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:10, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Jetzt wo ich das sehe, was Technomaster geschrieben hat... Wäre ich Admin würde ich ihn für den nächsten Monat sperren. Er stellt sich über die Leitlinien, er Beleidigt und er sagt, er schreibt besser als alle anderen, ob wohl er noch nie etwas von einem "Komma" gehört hat. link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 16:36, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) D'''ann hast du alle Zitate gelesen nehme ich jetzt mal an. Die oberen stammen von Technomaster und die unteren von Ottomaniac. Beide sind heftig drauf gewesen oder? ''U'nd Technomaster löschen ist bereits geplant, nur hatte ich ihm eine Galgtenfrist eingeräumt um zu prüfen ob er überhaupt noch aktiv ist. Aber so wie es aussieht nicht. Diese Woche noch lösche ich ihn. Ja er hat sich auch ziemlich im Ton vertan, jedoch nicht ganz so eindeutig randalierend wie Ottomaniac. Aber Technomaster wird gelöscht das sich die Galgenfrist dem Ende naht;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 06:58, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe gerade etwas erfahren: Technomaster ist NICHT Ottomaniac. Diese Information gab mir Viro und sie ist äußerst glaubwürdig, mittlerweile vertraue ich ihm auch wieder. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:01, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Das wusste ich schon vorher. Und zwar aus einem Grund: Ottomaniac kennt das Wort "Komma" und "Punkt" und Ansatzweise auch "Shift" link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 17:21, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) I'''ch werte das aus was ich für notwendig halte. Und ich glaube nicht, dass nur einer von uns damit schließe ich mich ein, wirklich die Warheit heraus finden kann. Kann es sein, das ihr denkt das ich schon eine Entscheidung getroffen habe? Dasu habe ich nicht und ich bin zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt auch noch nicht bereit dazu. ''U'nd das Norik und Viro meinen das Ottomaniac nicht Technomaster ist, ist mir bekannt;-). Und ich halte ihre Aussagen auch für glaubwürdig. Doch reicht es mir noch nicht ganz für eine Gesamtauswertung. I'''ch weiß es nicht ob Technomaster ein Doppelaccount ist und wenn von wem. Ich möchte es aber heraus finden so gut es mir möglich ist. Dazu habe ich eine eigende Auswertung gemacht und auch andere berücksichtigt. Deshalb kann ich meine Vermutung auch nicht wirklich beweisen. Dennoch zeichnet sich für mich aber folgendes ab; ''T'echnomaster scheint doch kein Doppelaccount zu sein. Und zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt ist Ottomaniac jemand der einfach nur randaliert hat. Und dafür sprechen genug Beweise. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:16, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Sperrung Ich weiß, ich hab das nicht zu entscheiden, aber ich möchte "Vorschlagen" Technomaster zu sperren. Grund 1: Er macht definitiv absichtlich alles Falsch. (Zitat: nee das will ich nicht) Grund 2: Arroganz. (Zitat: mann ich will aber) war: Ach ja, es ist zwar deine Benutzerseite, aber vielleicht könntest du ein bisschen mehr auf Rechtschreibung achten :) -> Von da an hat er immer geschrieben "ja ich kan das nich" Grund 3: Auf gut deutsch: Sinnloses rumgenerve. (Zitat: mann mit euch macht das keinen spaß) Das erste Zitat ist ein Regelverstoß. Das zweite ist ein Regelverstoß. Das Dritte ist ein Regelverstoß. Noch Fragen? Gut! Zitat: doch kla mann die ist voll gut und auch besser als deine aber deine ist auch fast so gut wie meine und meine kämpfe sind cool Das ist Unhöflich, Frech und Arrogant. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, finde ich seine Story schlecht bearbeitungsbedürftig. Ich habe nichts gegen Dummheit, aber gegen Regelverstöße und absichtliches gespamme schon. PS: Wenn ich ihn richtig einschätze wäre seine Reaktion "mann du bist gemein ich will nicht das du gemein bist bitte hör auf" oder "meine story is besser als deine du bist gemein" link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 19:38, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) '''''Es wurde schon lange vor deinem Beitrag entschieden;-) E'r wird gesperrt. Zumal den Gründen die wir alle gut kennen und er seine zweite Chance nicht nutzen wollte. Zum anderen ist er so wie es scheint Inaktiv geworden und er wird auch deswegen ganz gelöscht werden. Seine beiden Beiträge habe ich bereits entfernt. '''''Aber ich warte noch bis morgen Abend ab, dann wird zur Tat geschritten;-) J'a, er hat besagte Zitate so fern ich mich jetzt nicht täusche vor seiner Reaktivierung geschrieben. Ich fand es auch sehr hart. Ich kann mich auch nicht so wirklich mit dieser Umgangssprache, so fern man es so nennen darf;-), anfreunden. Dann wurde er für kurze Zeit inaktiv. So weit ich weiß wurden dann er und seine Beiträge gelöscht. Doch in dem Moment kam er wieder und bat um eine zweite Chance. Er wurde nicht wieder so aggressiv, nutze aber diese zweite Chance auch nicht anderweitig. Nun wird er keine dritte Chance bekommen. '''''Morgen werde ich ihn wegen Inaktivität aus dem Wiki nehmen. M'eine Meinung als einfacher User; ''Zitat; "Wenn ich ehrlich bin, finde ich seine Story schlecht bearbeitungsbedürftig."'' D'''as ist in meinen Augen auch keine Geschichte. Das könnte besten Falls so etwas ähnliches sein wie ein halbfertiges Drehbuch wenn überhaupt. Ich wüsste gar nicht wie ich es überhaupt bewerten sollte. Denn das Schreibwerk ist in einer sehr bizarren Umgangsform geschrieben und ferner jeglicher mir bekannter Deutschkenntnisse. Hin zu kommen noch komische vielleicht gewollte oder ungewollte Anspielungen vor auf die ich keinen Reim machen kann. Wobei alles ohne hin schon so unübersichtlich geschrieben wurde. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Piranha]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:10, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) U'''nd er ist genau heute wieder aktiv, habe seine gelöschten Seiten wieder hergestellt. Warum kommt er in dem Moment wieder an dem man in für Inaktiv erklären könnte? Ich verstehe das einfach nicht. Als ob irgend ein Instinkt im das sagen würde. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Piranha]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 21:28, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) werden die seiten von leuten immer gelöscht wenn sie nichts machen oder mögt ihr mich nicht TechnoMaster766 06:06, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Du hättest dir vielleicht die vorhergehende Diskussion durchlesen sollen, dann hättest du nämlich erfahren, dass deine Seiten nur gelöscht wurden/werden sollten (Keine Ahnung, ob sie es wurden), weil du inaktiv warst. das hat nichts damit zu tun, ob wir dich mögen oder nicht! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 07:10, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) '@ Technomaster; W'enn ein User über längere Zeiträume einen halbfertigen Beitrag oder einer der danach aussieht nicht bearbeitet, so werden diese in Falle der Inaktivität des Users gelöscht. Das ist bei jedem so. M'''einung hier aus der Sicht des normalen Users; ''Z'itat von dir; mögt ihr mich nicht I'''ch habe nichts gegen dich. Dennoch fällt es mir schwer dich ein zu schätzen weshalb ich z. B. keine Gemeinschaftsprojekte mit dir machen würde. Aber dich nicht mögen auf gar keinen Fall. Denn wenn du Hilfe brauchst kannst bei mir immer Fragen. Zu deiner Sperrung: Die drei genannten Gründe sind nur wenige Beispiele. Wir haben eine neutrale Meinung zu dir, aber es ist nunmal so, dass du dich nicht an die Regeln hältst. Und niemand steht über den Regel; auch nicht jemand, der sie nicht verstehen zu scheint. link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 14:27, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Da hat Jadek recht, Technomaster! Damit muss du dich jetzt zufrieden geben, wir haben dir auch eine zweite Chance gegeben, ab da wurdest du jedoch inaktiv. [[User:Gresh18|'''Gresh]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:41, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) @Keks: Er heißt G'arrz'o. Nicht G'razz'o. Nur, dass du vielleicht den Namen deines zukünftigen Rollbacks kennen solltest;-) 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 17:55, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) M'''acht noch nicht so viel Trouble wegen den Rollbacks. Noch ist nicht entschieden ob überhaupt einer ernannt wird. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Piranha]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 13:23, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich mache doch garkein Tr'u'''b'el''' deswegen. Nur, falls du ihn ernennen solltest, würde es besser sein, wenn du seinen Namen richtig schreibst :) Außerdem habe ich deinen "Smieli" (Smiley) verwendet, damit du merkst, dass es nicht ganz so ernst ist. Solltest du Rollbacks einsetzen, werde ich nochmal meinen persönlichen Beitrag dazu abgeben. Aber nicht jetzt, das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpukt dafür. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:31, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) '''''Jetzt weiß ich was ich vergessen hatte;-) M'einen ;-) Smieli. Ich finde es nur etwas zu früh um diese Rollbacksache überhaupt an zusprechen. Sobald mehre Vandalen zuschlagen, was ich aber nicht hoffe;-), ist es früh genug Rollbacks zu ernennen. A'''ch noch was, wir haben wieder diesen neuen Wikia Skin und unser alter lässt sich nicht wieder herstellen. Ich kann von meiner Einstellung nur auf den Monoskin zurück schalten und der ist irgend wie anderes als der alte Skin. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Piranha]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 13:39, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Neuer Skin Ich habe deswegen bereits Avatar auf Skype benachrichtigt, aber er ist grade Off. Ich sag es hier einfach mal offen und hoffe, das irgendein Mitarbeiter mal darüber stolpert: DER IST UNGEWOHNT!!! tschuldigung link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 13:57, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) '''''Harte Worte aber wahre Worte;-) I'ch versuche aber noch einmal ob ich doch noch was eingestellt bekommen;-) Wie sagt man noch wenn man Optimist ist;-) '''''Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 14:01, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab ihn schon gefragt. Gibt kein zurück mehr. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:52, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Dem kann ich nur zustimmen! Aber vllt ist es auch nur die Ungewohnheit... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:30, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Das gleiche wollte ich auch grade schreiben -.- link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 18:33, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Das ist des Rätsels Lösung... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:37, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ihr habt recht. Wenn man ihn farblich anpasst, wie im *eingebildet sei* Spore-Wiki, sieht er wirklich toll aus. Die Letzten Aktivitäten am Seitenrand nerven zwar extrem, und mir fehlt meine geliebte Startseite sehr ;-), aber damit werden wir wohl leben müssen. [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 19:27, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) B'itte zensiert eure Meinungen. Ich meine macht die Wörter unkenntlich. Ich teile bezügliche diese Meinungen aber diese harten (aus der Sicht des normalen Users gerechtfertigten) Wörter verstoßen gegen die Leitlinien. Kleiner Tipp;-) '''''Versucht es mit einer lustigen Ironie;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 01:15, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ähm...Wer außer Norik hat hier denn solche Wöter benutzt? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 05:58, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe das in der dritten Person geschrieben damit es allgemein wirkt;-) D'enn ich rechne damit das sich die nächsten Tage weitere User über den neuen Skin beschweren könnten. Ebenfalls völlig zu recht;-) Da es wohl eine falsche Wirkung erzielt lasse ich es mal lieber sein;-) Formelle Briefform ist hier auch nicht so angebracht;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 12:21, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Stachli: Genau diese Dinge fehlen mir auch, aber wie du gesagt hast, damit müssen wir leben! Jadek: Ich kann dir nur zustimmen, entweder eine Zensierung (zu was ich lieber nicht sehr kandidiere, denn wenn es schon nicht erlaubt ist, eine harbe Wortwahl zu benutzen, ist eine Zensu "sinnlos") oder eine lustige Ironie, die gefällt mir auch besonders. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:51, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Crash74 Ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon gemacht hast, aber nimm ihm bitte die Admin-Rechte. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 18:48, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hat er gesagt, dass er kein Admin mehr sein will? Na ja, ihr zwei werdet es auch so mit dem Admingeschäft machen, eigentlich habt ihr es auch die ganze Zeit gemacht... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 13:04, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) C'''ras74 hat jetzt keine Adminrechte mehr. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Piranha]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:52, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Was ist eig. mit Crash passiert? [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 17:38, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Er war wohl wieder so ein neuer Benutzer, der Admin werden wollte. Allerdings ist er seit einiger Zeit ziemlich inaktiv. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:19, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) I'''m fehlt es an Zeit und Möglichkeiten den Admin Posten zu halten. Sofern ich das jetzt richtig verstanden hatte. Er kann noch weniger On sein als ich;-) ''Aber um es noch einmal zu erwähnen;-) Er war sehr lange aktiv und erst ganz zum Schluß ließen seine Aktivitäten nach. Er war einer von den Usern, welche sich meiner Meinung nach vorbildlich hielten und es ist schade das er nicht mehr so aktiv sein kann. A'ber um sicher zu stellen;-), ich schreibe an meiner Story später weiter wenn ich weiß wie es mit den Hero Factory Figuren 2011 aussieht. Denn ich habe so das Gefühl das sie anders als die 2010ner werden und sich schwieriger an die Sammulung/Story anpassen lassen. Aber mal abwarten;-) '''''Wichtige Mitteilung: In meiner Diskussion bitte keine weiteren versteckten "Bösen" Untertöne mehr. Solche Beiträge werde ich in Zukunft entfernen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:24, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hey Käks, hast du vielleicht Zeit und Lust, die Seite meiner Toa Inika zu lesen oder dir die MoCs anzusehen? Ich würde mich über eine Bewertung freuen! 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 19:04, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Eine Frage mal;-)Nur aus reiner Neugier;-) W'as hat es mit diesem "Käks" aufs ich? Wo kommt das her oder was soll das bedeuten? Ich fühle mich nicht angegriffen möchte nur mal wissen was es mit dem Wort auf sich hat;-)--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:13, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Schwierige Geschichte: Über Chats kürze ich oft Namen ab, und irgendwie ist Jadekaiser zu Jadekeks (wieso auch immer) geworden. Später wurde daraus nurnoch Keks, und jetzt halt Käks :D Ich weiß, ziemlich dumm und albern, aber du wolltest es wissen :P 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 19:22, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ahso;-)'Komisches Wort;-),komische Entstehung des Wortes;-)'' ''S'o was hätte mir auch passieren können;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:25, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich will garnicht wissen, zu was ich dann mutiert wäre :D 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 19:28, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ''Wäre nicht sehr spektakulär;-) Vielmehr recht formell und noch kürzer als Käks;-)Es wäre vielleicht so etwas wie "V13" geworden;-)''--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:34, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hey Jadekaiser, wir waren ja vorhin kurz im Chat, und ich wollte fragen, ob Gresh18's Angaben, dass du eigentlich 18 bist und ihn persönlich kennst überprüfen :D Stimmen seine Behauptungen? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 14:04, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) I'''ch bin 11 Jahre älter als er angibt;-) ''I'ch bin 29 Jahre alt. Ich kenne ihn persönlich nicht. Nur seinen User Acount. Den einzigen User den ich wirklich persönlich kenne ist Waruru und er ist in diesem Wiki ja nicht mehr aktiv. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 14:53, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Viro: Wann und wo habe ich das behauptet, bitteschön? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:45, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) '''''Verlegt die Debatte bitte in den Chat wo die vermeidliche Äußerung stattgefunden haben soll. Tragt sie nicht hier im Wiki aus;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:12, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) @Gresh: Im Konferenzgespräch. Aber es ist natürlich klar, dass du jetzt behauptest es nie gesagt zu haben. Das tun alle. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 19:53, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Klärt diese Sache bitte in dem Chat wo auch dieses '"Konferenzgespräch"' statt gefunden haben soll. Ansonsten werde ich alle weiteren Antworten zu diesem Thema aus meine Disku löschen. Löst das Problem bitte da wo es entstand;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:23, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich kann Jadek nur zustimmen, hier in diesem Wiki interessiert dieses Gespräch zwischen uns beiden niemandem! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:44, 22. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich sollte ihn doch fragen. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 17:36, 22. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Norik Norik hat erzählt, dass er mit Bima geredet hat und dieser ihn entsperren will, allerdings hat dieser anscheinend sein Passwort vergessen. Deshalb soll ich dir von Norik sagen, dass du ihn entsperren sollst. MfG, [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 16:34, 23. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ...wobei es sich um ein Missverständnis handelt, wegen dem Norik mich für Bima gehalten hat und mein "Ich wüsste nix von Spam deinerseits" (was daran liegt, dass ich im ToWFF nie aktiv bin, war, oder je sein werde) als "entsperr ihn!!!" interpretiert hat xD [[Benutzer:Vezon23|'Vezon'23]] (Talk) 16:55, 23. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Es tut mir leid Es tut mir wahnsinniges Leid, Jadek, es war wirklich dumm von mir! Ich möchte es gerne wieder gut machen, bist du einverstanden? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:07, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß, wie ich es wieder gut machen kann: Ich helfe mit, hier ein bisschen aufzuräumen, also mit Stubs und verwaisten Seiten, wenn du einverstanden bist. :-) [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 12:43, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) D'u musst nichts wieder gut machen. Denn mich persönlich hast du nicht angegriffen und auch dem Wiki hast du nicht wirklich geschadet. Eher im Gegenteil, du hast auf einen Gesamtpunkt aufmerksam gemacht der in den Leitlinien noch fehlt. Wenn auch wahrscheinlich ungewollt. A'''ber deine Hilfe ist dennoch gerne gesehen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Piranha]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:54, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Alles klar, Jadek! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 12:05, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nur mal so Nur mal was nebensächliches: Ich habe mir neulich die Hero Factory 2011 Hero - Bilder angesehen und ich war um ehrlich zu sein schockiert. Findest du nicht auch, dass ihr Stil ein wenig... kindisch und.. klobig ist? Er erinnert mich weniger an BIONIClE als je zuvor... [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' the winged paladine ]] 19:19, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ''S'chockiert war ich nicht aber auch nicht besonders begeistert. Aber eine genaue Beurteilung mache ich erst wenn ich sie mir im LEGO Store aufgebaut angucken kann. Aber eines befürchte ich jetzt schon, dass sie sich sammeltechnisch nicht an die jetzigen Heros einfügen lassen. I'''ch finde aber das die 2011 nicht den Effekt der aktuellen Heros erzielt und das finde ich schon sehr schade:-( --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Piranha]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:34, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Mir erging's ähnlich wie dir, Jadek! Obwohl sie eigentlich ganz in Ordnung sind, nur die Arme sehen vorallem etwas komisch aus und erinnern mich irgendwie an Lego Exo-Force. Bei den Namen gibt es keine besonderen Erneuerungen, es sind dieselben, nur jeweils mit einem "2.0" dahinter. Aber es ibt auch neue Schurken, die sprachen mich ein wenig mehr an... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:34, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe Reviews gesehen, wo alle in sehr guter Qualität aufgenommen wurden. Und: Es ist Kinderspielzeug. Riesige Teile, und es stand dabei, dass 60 von 61 Teilen neu sind. Und es ist nicht mehr Bionicle-Ähnlich, so wie die alten. Wahrscheinlich kann man die neuen Gelenke noch nichtmal mit den alten Verbinden. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 12:06, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) D'''as hört sich echt erschreckend an. Und irgend wie erinnern mich die Elemente noch erschreckender Weise an diese schwachsinnige Benn10. Was ich überhaupt nicht leiden kann. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Piranha]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 12:43, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Also mich erinnernen die arme etwas an die Exo-Force-Serie... P.S.: Ich habe im Wiki ein wenig aufgeräumt, vorallem aber bei verwaisten Seiten... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 12:46, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) G'''ut, halte dich aber bei nicht benutzen Dateien zurück. Denn irgend wie hatte ich da welche Gelöscht und später hatte Bima sie dann ein weiteres mal gelöscht. Wie es aussieht gibt es wohl von den meisten Bildern Unterversionen und Duplikate. ''Zurück zum anderen Thema;-) W'enn es Exo Force Teile währen, dann könnte man sie mit Bionicle Teilen verbauen. Das geht, wenn auch nicht immer ganz so gut. Aber es geht. Was Ben10 Teile angeht, ich weiß nicht ob sie mit Bionicle zu verbauen sind. Habe kein einziges Ben10 Set, ich finde sie widerlich. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 12:55, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Du hast ne Mail [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 09:02, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) >:( '''@ Viro; H'abe es zur Kenntnis genommen. Übrigens ne echt interessante Wortwahl. Könntest dich schon fast neben Ottomaniac und Technomaster einreihen. Netter Versuch auch mich anzugreifen, reichen dir Gresh18, Ackar97 und Bima nicht? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 09:08, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe dich nicht versucht anzugreifen. Und ich glaube nicht, das da irgendwas mir Ackar war, und Bima ist mein Freund, falls du es wissen willst. Ich frage mich nur, wieso du meinen obrigen Beitrag gelöscht hast. Ich weiß, das du parteiisch bist und mich seit längerem nicht ausstehen kannst, weil ich der bis jetzt einzige war, der dich jemals kritisiert hat. Aber lösch nur weiter meine Sachen oder schreib Mist über mich, das hilft deinem Ansehen bestimmt. In den Versionen wird aber alles nachzulesen sein. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:36, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Edit: Wo versuche ich dich in dem von dir ehemals entfernten Beitrag anzugreifen? '''''Zu deinem obigen Beitrag; I'ch persönlich stamme aus einem Umfeld in dem nicht so eine direkte Umgangssprache herrscht. Und das seit dem ich mich zurück erinnern kann. An dem eigentlichen Inhalt lag es nicht. Zu mal ich weiß das mein Umgang mit gewissen Dingen im Wiki sicherlich nicht nur dir ungelegen kommt. Das hat aber nun ganz und gar nichts mit Dir zu tun. Ich würde auch derartige Beiträge von anderen Usern aus meiner Seite entfernen. Z'''itat; ''"Ich weiß, das du parteiisch bist und mich seit längerem nicht ausstehen kannst, weil ich der bis jetzt einzige war, der dich jemals kritisiert hat." D'as du mich kritisiert hast stört mich nicht oder besser gesagt nicht mehr. Aber nicht wegen der Kritik. Die alte Kamele kennen wir beide aber denke ich viel zu gut;-) Was mich lange Zeit verärgert hatte war das du mich dafür verantwortlich gemacht hast, das man dich mit den Dingen belastet hat, mit denen du nun mich später kritisiert hast. I'''ch kann wirklich nur zu weiß ich wievielten Male behaupten das ich so nie bewertet habe und es auch nie tat und tuen werde. Und was dich jetzt vielleicht verwundert dürfte ist folgendes. Ich kann dich bezüglich dieser Sache schon fast verstehen und bin deshalb auf dich auch nicht mehr sauer. Mich wundert einfach nur das du es mir nicht damals als es aktuell war mitgeteilt hast. Denn dann hätte ich doch etwas dazu sagen / schreiben können. Nur jetzt ist es nun mal viel zu lange her. ''Z'itat; '"Aber lösch nur weiter meine Sachen oder schreib Mist über mich, das hilft deinem Ansehen bestimmt. In den Versionen wird aber alles nachzulesen sein." I'ch schreibe keinen Mist über dich. Warum bitte? Meinem Ansehen brächte dies wohl auch absolut gar nichts. Leider ist es nun mal so das du dich oft in Dinge einmischt, die dich als User in diesem Wiki nicht treffen. Und wenn du den einen oder anderen Punkt richtig gelesen hättest, wäre dir auch aufgefallen das ich nicht immer anderer Meinung war. Denke nur mal an Gresh18 zurück;-) U'''nd in den Versionen darf es ja ruhig zu lesen sein, nur nicht direkt auf meiner Disku;-) Zumal deine Kritik meinem Ansehen wohl auch nicht schaden wird. Denn diejenigen welche mich nicht mögen taten dies auch vorher schon. ''N'un zum allgemeinen warum ich unter anderem in den Streitsituationen so schnell lösche. D'''as liegt nicht an den beteiligten Usern. Vielmehr an dem Tatbestand das solche Diskussionen nicht bringen. Weder tragen sie zu einer raschen Lösung bei weder entschärfen sie die Angelegenheiten. Das ist eine allgemeine Beobachtung von mir. Mein Augenmerk liegt eigentlich darin solche Belange so fair wie möglich zu lösen. Das ist nicht immer Einfach und Fair wirkt auch nicht immer Fair im Sinne der Allgemeinheit. Das ist nun mal so. ''U'nd in der letzten Zeit habe ich auch aus meiner Sicht das Wort "Schlachtfeld viel zu oft verwendet. Doch in vielen Fällen wurden hier wirklich Dinge aus gestritten deren Kern nicht in diesem Wiki lag. Und in diesen Streitigkeiten war ich neutral und stellte mich auch nicht auf eine der Seiten. Ich möchte nur das diese Sachen dort ausgetragen werden wo sie entstanden sind. U'''nd noch ein Punkt. Manche Probleme würden sich wirklich leichter lösen lassen wenn nicht jeder etwas dazu schreiben kann. Das liegt nicht daran das du ein direkter es Vokabular hast oder über Chats oder was weiß ich die User noch wo anders kennst. Sondern einfach daran das wenn zu viele Meinungen auf einander prallen es sehr schwer ist eine vernünftige Meinung zu finden um aus dieser heraus fair zu entscheiden. ''Z'itat; '"Wo versuche ich dich in dem von dir ehemals entfernten Beitrag anzugreifen?" D'as Wort Besserwisser ist in der Tat eine Beleidigung. Zumal wenn es nicht zutrifft oder aus einer Fehleinschätzung heraus geschrieben wird. Ich bin kein Besserwisser und auch nicht dein Feind. Das ich dich nicht mag stimmt aber du magst mich ja scheinbar auch nicht. Man muss halt nicht jeden mögen. Aber dennoch würde ich im Falle du wärst ein Betroffener und bräuchtest Hilfe, dir die Hilfe nicht verwehren. Nur müsstest du es mir auch mitteilen. Ich bin in diesem Sinne wirklich neutral auch wenn es auf dem ersten Blick nicht so scheint. Es ist nicht immer einfach eine richtige Entscheidung zu treffen, eine Erfahrung die du bestimmt auch schon gemacht hast;-) Auch wenn du das sicherlich nicht glauben wirst. Z'''um guten Schluss; ''E's gibt in der Tat Dinge da denken wir recht ähnlich;-) Nur geht ein jeder da von anders damit um. Und ich habe mich auch, wenn du dich daran erinnern kannst kritisch über Gresh18 geäußert. So wie ihr auch. Und auch was unser verhasstes Lieblingsthema "Rechtschreibung" angeht, sind sich unsere Gedanken ähnlicher als du es vermuten würdest. Nur habe ich mich damit abgefunden das man niemanden zu einer vernünftigen Rechtschreibung zwingen kann. Druck aus den Leitlinien würde da auch nicht all zu viel bewirken, davon gehe ich zumindest aus. W'''as Bewertungen angeht, da wird jeder seine ganz eigenen Richtlinien haben. Weshalb ich darüber nicht groß diskutieren möchte. Jeder soll nach den Grundlagen bewerten wie es ihm beliebt;-) Aber ich bewerte nur den Inhalt der Beiträge, die Mocs und die Gesamtoptik der Seite. Satzbau ziehe ich seit kurzem Hinzu aber nur aus dem Punkt wie wird die Geschichte beschrieben. Ob lebendig, hölzern oder leblos oder wie auch immer. ''U'nd auch deine Storys würde ich nur mit diesen Punkten bewerten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:51, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Blablabla. Habe ich alles schon hundertmal gehört. '''''Zitat: Ich schreibe keinen Mist über dich. Warum bitte? Meinem Ansehen brächte dies wohl auch absolut gar nichts. Du scheinst keine Ironie zu verstehen. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 20:01, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Das kann durch aus sein;-) Z'umindest gebe ich zu das es mir zumindest nicht immer leicht fällt die Ironie wirklich zu verstehen. In diesen Punkt und auch dem Vokabular kannst du mich wirklich als "Altmodisch" bezeichnen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:10, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) *sich mal einmischt* Abgesehen von grottenschlechter Grammatik in gigantischen Textblöcken sehe ich hier einen nutzlosen Rechthaber-Krieg... werdet erwachsen, Kinder. --Nuhrii the Metruan 20:12, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) H'''alt dich bitte aus meiner und Viros Angelegenheit raus. Ich mische mich auch nicht in deine ein. Außer ich muss es aus administrativen Gründen. Und wieso macht es jedem Spass auf der Grammatik zurück zukommen;-) Das ist jetzt wohl wirklich zweitrangig oder?;-) ''N'ur so neben bei bemerkt. Auch Erwachsene sind sich nicht immer einig oder haben Problemchen zu bereinigen. Und etwas zu besprechen um ein Problem zu bereinigen ist kein Rechthaber Krieg und nicht kindisch. Kindisch ist es sich einfach ungefragt in eine Diskussion mit ein zu mischen außer man muss es. Wenn man z. B. als Admin eingreifen muss oder ein User nach deiner Meinung fragt. A'''ber so langsam kann ich etwas anderes verstehen. Dazu aber später wenn es so weit ist. ''@''' Viro;-), letzteres betrifft nicht dich. Da siehst du aber wieder einmal das hier im Wiki ein Problem nicht vernünftig geklärt werden kann. Immer mischt sich einer mit ein;-) Daher soll für mich die Sache hier erledigt sein. Sie bedarf meinerseits keinerlei Worte mehr. Ich möchte hier nur Ruhe und Frieden. Mehr nicht;-)'' '''''Somit biete ich dir die Hand an um unseren Zwist bei zu legen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:23, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC)